The Girl They All Forget
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Eve is stuck in a life that no one notices. No one but her father who sits at home in a half-life state. Why is she invisible to the world around her and why does her friend, Jane always have to be with her at all times?
1. Chapter 1

Eve smiled as her friend, Jane laughed with her boyfriend, Kyle. She had stopped asking herself if they'd notice her absence, she knew they wouldn't.

She smiled slightly as she pulled away from them and walked to her classroom to sit her desk. She sat and waited for the bell, pretending to be busy with writing something down.

The day passed slowly, just one moment at a time, until the bell finally rang.

She stood and said her goodbyes to the people around her, not really caring who it was she was saying them to.

She went home where she sat with her father, checking he had taken his medication and waited for her mother to come home from work.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Her mother asked just as she did every day.

Eve smiled as she always did in return, "Just fine I suppose, I smiled, I laughed. Jane has another boy toy, no homework, and as usual, I didn't really talk to anyone."

Her mother nodded without paying any real attention to her answer, "That's great dear."

She glanced over at Eve's father, "Did anything happen with him?"

Eve turned her gaze to her father who was, as usual, staring blankly at nothing. His eyes were vacant and unseeing as he sat nearly drooling.

Eve's eyes filled with tears, "No, no progress with Dad."

Her mother clearly hadn't been listening as her answer was free of any care, "That's great dear."

Eve smiled and gave her mom a hug, "I'm just going to go to bed…"

Her mother smiled, "Uh huh, that's great dear." As she searched through the cabinets.

Eve walked back over to her dad and ruffled his hair, "Come on Daddy, and Ill tuck you in."

He finally turned his vacant eyes to her as she spoke and touched him and, with help and difficulty, stood and walked to his bedroom.

She smiled as she tucked her Dad into his bed, making sure the covers were covering him before crawling into bed with him and hugging him.

"So Dad, Jane has another boyfriend, another guy I liked but never told her about. You know- Kyle, the senior who helped me with my books? Yeah him. They were going at it all morning and then some. Someone said I looked sad today, I said I wasn't and they left me alone."

She smiled as she hugged her Dad, "I miss you Daddy." He tugged on her sleeve and she smiled sadly, "You want me to read to you?"

He tugged again and she reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a book.

"I hope you don't mind Percy Jackson Daddy, I started it last night, not sure if you remember. It makes me happy, I like to think that I can be like that too. Unfortunately, I don't think you're a god and mom… well, you know mom."

She lay in bed for a while reading to her father who never took his eyes off her as she read until he fell asleep.

She read a few more chapters or at least tried to as tears clouded her vision, "I miss you Daddy, why did it have to be you?"

Her father, Walter Jones, had nearly died in a car crash almost twelve years before. Sometimes, Eve wished he had.

"It used to be you tucking me in huh?" She kissed his forehead as she again made sure the covers were covering him, "Goodnight Daddy."

The next morning was a Saturday and Eve woke to a practically empty house, her mother was at work and her father wasn't even capable of remembering his own name much less how to live.

She sighed as she checked her phone to find, almost disappointedly, a text message from Jane asking if they could meet that day.

As always, she replied yes.

Later after calling in a caretaker for her father, she was sitting with Kyle and Jane in the little town diner everyone had jokingly dubbed the Pit.

There were only two stages in the Pit, completely empty or completely packed unless you were Eve who had found a strange third stage, being alone even in a crowd in a packed diner. Someone almost sat on her in the booth she had saved for her friend for an hour and a half until she finally showed.

She didn't even know the point of why that were meeting, all Jane was doing was flirting with Kyle. Except she did know why, she just didn't want to admit it.

Kyle glanced apologetically at Eve after realizing why they were there, she was there as a wingman, a third wheel, someone who was tasked with making it seem like a not-date.

There was no point.

He tried to make conversation with Eve but Jane kept accidently shutting off all modes of communicating to the boy from a different world. Everything he liked might as well have been foreign to her.

She found herself gazing out the window where she pretended she was of on adventures fighting evil forces and traveling across the fantastical world she had created in her head.

When she came back to the real world, Kyle and Jane were closely inspecting the others mouths with theirs.

She sighed and stood, "I'm going to go, you guys have fun."

Jane pulled away with a guilty look, "Are you sure V? It's getting kind of dark out, how about we go with you?"

Eve smiled at Jane's pet name, "No its fine, you know me, I'll be fine."

Of course, Jane insisted.

They said goodbye to Kyle was walked away whistling merrily and made their way to Eve's house.

As they stepped onto the porch they exchanged gossip that they hadn't gotten to talk about before because Jane had been distracted with Kyle.

"Will you look at that? The angel and the vampire, what do you know!" they looked up, startles to see Lance Gregory and Neil Barret along with their goons walking down the sidewalk, looking at them and laughing.

Eve sighed, "See you tomorrow Jane, have fun with Kyle."

She turned to leave but Jane caught her wrist in hers, "Actually…. It an angel and a demon, but what the heck right."

She released Eve but Eve knew better than to leave. Jane walked up to the boys, "But do you guys want to hear a little secret about this little angel?"

She got extra close to Neil and rubbed her hand again his chest seductively, making him gulp, "Oh yeah!"

She grinned, "She's not me."

With that her eyes turned red and all the boys froze. Her large draconic wings materialized and a darkness seemed to gather around her.

She touched one of her talons to Neil's head, "Forget the angel."

With that he fell limply and she attended to each of the boys in turn and then reverted back to her sweet human face. The moment she had her human form back the boys began to wake and wander off, dazed.

Eve sighed, "I'm not an angel Jane."

Jane smiled slightly, "Yeah…."

Eve didn't press the matter, she had heard every excuse. There was a reason she was invisible to the rest of the world. Anyone who got too close…. Forgot.

She sighed, "See ya later Jane."

She walked inside and found that the caretaker had left ages ago. She checked on her father and gave him his medicine.

"Hi Daddy. At least you still listen to me right? You're the only one who still listens…"

She decided to ignore the tears running down her face as she tended to her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve groaned as her alarm clock screeched in her ear. As annoying as a normal alarm was it didn't much help that hers was the freaking ancient, nineteen year old cat that she hated yet it always came to to be fed.

She grunted as she reached for her bedside table to turn on the lamp and instead found herself getting scratched by the freaking (in her opinion) evil feline that never died.

She glared at the cat as she nursed her hand, "Fine you freaking stupid, useless….." and so the day began.

Same routine as always, feed the cat, get scratched, care for her Dad, realize her mother was gone, go to school, be….. Invisible.

It had been years since the last time her routine had changed. Not that she minded, that's just the way it was. Nothing changed.

Life was simple when you've been forgotten….

"Bye Dad, I'll see you after school." She kisses her dad on the forehead and was gone.

She sat at her usual desk and watched as Lance and Neil walked in quietly, more subdues than usual, and sat down in their seats.

She sat for a good five minutes before trying to test a point, "Hey, Lance can I borrow a pencil?"

Lance looked over at her, surprised, "Oh, uh yeah sure I guess."

He gave her a pencil and looked over at Neil for a hint as to who she was but was met with a shrug, "Hey, I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

Eve gave a strained smile, "Eve Jones, I've…. I've been in the same class as you both since third grade…."

Both boys turned slightly red and very confused, "Really? It's a small school Eve, not really any way we could not have noticed you before…"

Eve smiled, "Yes there is." They both frowned at her, "I'm invisible."

Their frowns deepened until Lance sent her a small, albeit confused smile, "Hun am sorry if there's been a mix up somewhere, but I think id remember someone like you."

Eve blinked in surprise, what?

The boys grinned at each other, warming up to the mysterious girl before them, "Eve, that's your name right? I don't know if you ever noticed but you're kind of pretty in a mysterious kind of way ya know?"

Eve frowned, "Pretty?"

Lance frowned, "No one's ever called you pretty before?"

Eve blushed, "Not since…. Well not since my Dad left…."

She could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to remember so he didn't seem like a complete and total jerk and failed, "Hey… I'm real sorry Eve, for not having noticed you before, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

Eve blinked in surprise. No one had ever decided to get to know her again after they had forgotten her…. This was…. Weird feeling.

Jane caught her at lunch, "V! V, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I know you hate it when I do that! It's just I don't want anyone to hurt you. You have to understand…"

Ever calmly went on eating, contrary to what Jane obviously thought, she had made no effort to hide from her, just didn't bother to make the effort to be noticed was all.

"Jane…?" Jane looked at Eve hopefully, "Yes V?"

"Can you answer me something?"

"Sure, yeah just please don't be mad at me!"

"How do you expect me to never be hurt when the only person I talk to is the person keeping everyone else in the world away from me?" She finally looked up at Jane expectantly.

It was ALMOST funny how pale she could get.

"I'm….. I'm hurting you?"

Eve narrowed her eyes at Jane, past caring about hurt feelings, she'd been dealing with being forgotten for twelve years, she was sick of it.

"How would you feel if everyone forgot you?"

Jane sat, staring ahead, shocked at the revelation. She was hurting Eve…

"HEY EVE!" They both jumped in surprise at the ridiculously loud voice.

Looking up, Eve found herself facing a grinning possy of jocks, led by none other than Lance Gregory and Neil Barret, her two newest (Funnily enough considering their now forgotten history of teasing her) friends.

Lance grinned brightly, "Look who isn't invisible now eh."

Eve couldn't help the fact that her lips seemed to automatically react to him by forming a small smile, when he was nice he made you happy, when he wasn't he was miserable, she was only just seeing the new side.

She could see Jane looking between them in confusion before sighing.

For once, Jane was quiet and Kyle couldn't figure out why. Eve had a new friend that wasn't her.

And he had called her pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve closed the door to her Dad's room quietly and climbed into his bed. There was one thing that was good about a Dad who couldn't ask questions and that was that he never would ask why she was crying.

Sometimes she was just so tired of life…. And sometimes- just rarely- she was given a reason to be happy.

Curled up in the bed with her dad who was blankly petting her like that devil cat was the only thing she knew to do when she was upset or happy. He was the one thing that never changed.

He tugged gently on her shirt and she laughed through her tears, "Ok Daddy, what you want me to read you today?"

She smiled at her Dad, no matter how bad he looked she could never stop loving him. His hair was thinning and his face was thin and his eyes were sunken in. She hated the way he always looked sick but that was what happened when he was bedridden.

He still had kind eyes.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to skip the book today ok, I have so much to tell you about."

He looked quietly at her as he always did as she spoke, "Daddy… today I talked to someone new. Well… He's not new, he used to be mean to me but ever since Jane took his memories last month he's been really nice."

"I've told you about him, he's really nice and he makes a point to include me in things which is weird. He's gotten others to talk to me too, mostly jocks because it seems like those are the only kind of people he knows but at least I'm not alone anymore."

"I never really thought of that fact that just because they forgot me that doesn't mean they can't get to know me again. At least… I gave up on the thought…. I still haven't apologized to Jane and I will, I promise I will but Daddy, I'm free again."

"This is the first guy I've liked who hasn't been in love with Jane. He actually seems to be interested in me for… me, which is weird because he barely knows me which is already more than anyone else in the world but…. Jane."

Eve thought back to the day she had had before coming home to her Dad, the guys, as she was already calling the hoard of jocks who flocked around her new friend, were listening to music in computers.

Rather, Lance and she had been listening to music while the others goofed around and talked messed with each other. He had thought he was being funny when he search Miss Invisible on YouTube.

The words had dug at her heart as she felt what the Miss Invisible felt and wondered; who was the one who finally noticed and wrote the song?

She had sat trying to pretend like she thought it was funny as she hid her face from them all in hopes that they wouldn't notice the tears welling up in her eyes. Without warning, their computer went black, no sound, no color, and no nothing.

They had looked up in surprise to find Jane standing looking innocent as she untangled her feet from the wires of their computer, "Sorry, completely my fault, I'm so sorry."

As Jane fumbled with the wires, finally escaping thanks to the teacher and a jock Eve knew that her apology had encompassed more than just the computer.

When Jane was finally free of the wires she stood tall, red in the face and looked Lance in the eye, "You know, I'm not sure that's the best song to be showing to somebody no one's ever noticed till last month."

Her voice was quiet and she sounded as if she were about to cry and for a moment everyone was silent with surprise. Eve stood quietly, "Jane…."

Jane looked up at Eve and gave a little smile, "I gotta go."

And with that Jane ran out of the classroom.

"Daddy I have to say sorry tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Eve stood outside the school, sucking in a deep breath, steeling herself as she tried to prepare herself for talking to Jane, promising to apologize to her the moment she saw her.

"Is the door stuck or are you just admiring the unchanging beauty of the door that leads into a life of misery?"

Eve gasped and turned quickly, still not used to people talking to her first, smiling slightly as she saw the amused smirk of Lance, his brow raised curiously.

"You scared me." She glared accusingly at him and he laughed at her, "Yeah right. I might have startled you but I doubt very seriously that you were actually scared."

Eve smiled tightly, biting her tongue slightly as she shrugged, "What can I say? My biggest fear was realized every single day for twelve years… so …"

He frowned as he once again tried to match her to his memories and finding nothing, wincing guiltily, "Sorry. What was your fear again?"

He couldn't understand how he couldn't remember her. Her dark hair fell gently down her shoulders and her pale skin was perfect and flawless, her eyes a deep deep blue, seeming to sparkle with what he could only describe as starlight. Not that he'd say that out loud or anything. Ever.

Eve smiled again, it never quite reaching her eyes, something he was beginning to notice about her is that few ever did, "My biggest fear since my dad's crash has been being alone. I hate it. It's quiet and cold and people forget you're there."

She swallows thickly as he feels his chest ache in sympathy for this small girl in front of him, cursing quietly, "I… I'm sorry Eve… I really don't know why I don't remember you…"

Eve sighed and shook her head, plastering a wide smile, "Don't worry. I lied yesterday anyways…. I'm a new student, I transferred in the other day and thought I'd try to convince people they'd forgotten."

It's a lie. A big fat lie and an obvious one too but he gobbles it up, laughing softly, shaking his head in amusement, "So you were just pulling my leg the entire the time? That's low…"

Eve nodded slowly, "Have you seen Jane anywhere? I have to talk to her about something…"

He smiled widely, "I just got here princess, and you've been blocking the door the whole time."

Eve looked behind her again and yelped slightly, stepping out of the way and walking through the doors quickly, "So hey, how do you know Jane anyways? You guys seemed kind of close yesterday."

She sighed at his question, "We met in kindergarten. I was maybe five when my dad got into his crash and… shortly after Jane came along like some miracle to make everything better…. I never figured out why."

Lance frowned, "So you did go to kindergarten with us? It's been so long I probably wouldn't recognize you to save my life now huh? So what? Did you transfer, keep in touch?"

Eve nodded quickly, "Yeah, we've stayed close."

They walked in silence for a bit, stopping at her locker so she could grab some books and then started heading to their first hour, Jane suspiciously missing from the hallways, usually finding a bit of time to fly by and bug her.

Eve sat in her usual seat, watching Lance and then soon after Neil and then the rest of their class. She smiled welcomingly at them and gave a friendly wave as she pulled out her phone, shooting her best friend a text before the bell rang, "Meet me after class."

Eve sighed and leaned back in her seat, reaching down into her back to pull out her sketchbook, spreading it open and flipping to the nearest blank, beginning to sketch out the form of some being, letting her pencil fly across they paper, oblivious to the class around her, even as it started, having already caught up on the days lesson and used to being ignored as she drew as the teacher spoke.

Eve's phone pings but no one looks at her besides the curious glance from Lance as she pulled it out and read Jane's text, "Ok…"

Eve sighed at the text and then turned back to her drawing, noticing the bewildered gaze of the boy next to her. She shook her head, forcing a smile and pointing to the board, "Pay attention."

She looked down at the picture and shivered at the sight of what she had made and snapped it shut, raising her hand suddenly, causing the teacher to blink in confusion and hesitantly ask her what she needed.

"I'm… I'm not feeling well…. May I go to the restroom?"

The teacher nodded slowly and watched her the entire time as she walked out and the door had barely closed when she heard the expected, "Has she been in this class all year?"

Eve sighed, leaning against the door and sighing, tears filling her eyes as she slid down the smooth metal and onto the floor, feeling weak and pitiful and tired, "Shit…."

She trembled slightly with suppressed cries and instead sucked in a shaky pitiful breath, pushing herself to her feet, "Its ok. I'm ok. I… I'm ok…"

She plastered on one of her small smiles, thinking to herself as she did that she could be a pro at faking this whole living thing and opened the door, walking in quietly and nodding to the teacher, ignoring the stares of all those around her until Lance sighed, "Guys. Relax. So what if she's new?"

Eve winced slightly and shot him a thankful smile and kept her head low for the rest of the hour, gathering her things and hurrying from the room when the bell rang, leaving Lance behind in blurred confusion, wondering what he had done.

Jane was standing at a water fountain down the hall and smiled uneasily at Eve when she saw her, noticing Eve's own uneasy behavior as she glanced around nervously and shifted every few seconds, clutching her sketchbook close to her and speaking softly, "I… I just wanted to say thank you. And I'm sorry. And it's ok. I'm ok. I swear. Are we good?"

Jane blinked and nodded slowly, obvious confused by her old friend's behavior, "Yeah. Yeah sure." She hesitated, "Are… Are you sure you're ok?"

Eve sighed heavily and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. I have to go. I'm sorry."

With that, Eve shook her head, eyes suddenly filled with tears again and hurried down the crowded hall, Jane calling out for her, worried and confused, trying her best to chase after her but Eve did not slow, the crowd seeming to part for her in its effort to ignore her.

Suddenly, she ran into a solid shape that sent her books flying and reached for her elbows to steady her. She looked up at the figure and nearly sobbed when she saw the concerned face of Lance, her former bully and bane of her existence. She dropped to the floor to gather her things hurriedly, trying to minimize her time in his presence and flinching when he offered her some of her scattered papers, "Just- Just…. Give them to me Monday yeah? I'm sorry. I'm… I'm fine."

She stood hurriedly, rushing from the school.

Jane walked up beside the bewildered Lance, puffing slightly from the effort to get past the crowd and watched as Eve only seemed to get further and further from their reach and sighed. She noticed the papers in Lance's grasp and reached to gently take them from him, flipping through the sketchbook slowly, and paling, "She's remembering…"

Lance looked at her sharply, confused, "Remembering what? What does that picture have to do with remembering anything?"

Jane looked down at the sketchbook, flipping through picture after picture of the same thing.

The being she had drawn had been tall and great and powerful with four wings, two diagonally coated in feathers and the others leather bound. It seemed to be both coated in shadows and gleaming with light. It face was expressionless in a whole different way Lance had never wanted to think about, having no face at all and yet managing to be gentle and terrifying by doing so.

Its feet were bare and it was donned in robes of a flowing texture and yet chains bound it tightly, seeming almost painful. In its arms was the figure of what seemed to be a child and in its chest there was a hole.

It was terrifying and beautiful and sad and she had drawn it before the hour had ended.

Jane looked up sorrowfully from the book and at Lance, "It has everything to do with it. It's the only reason she isn't dead…"

Lance looked at her startled but found no answer in the girl's face as she gazed down the now empty hall where her friend was now long gone.

"Daddy? Daddy, do you… remember anything about the crash? I know it was a long time ago but…. Do you?" Eve slid into bed with her unresponsive father, finding comfort in his soft breathing and gentle sleepy smile he only wore when he wasn't awake.

She smiled softly at him, pushing his overlong hair from his face, feeling as though the whole world as she knew it was growing blurrier by the second, wanting nothing more than to just close her eyes as her father did and let her worries melt away.

But she couldn't.

She sighed and shook her head tiredly, "Of course you don't. Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to tell me. Sorry I asked daddy… I just… I just wish there was someone- anyone – who I could talk to who could actually respond to my questions. To hold me and comfort me and give me answers and tell me everything is going to be ok…. But that person was you…. And you don't remember me unless it's time to eat…"

Tears welled within her eyes, growing hot and wet and obnoxious, "I… I just want you back daddy… Please… Please come back to me…"

She cried softly, staying quiet so as not to wake her father who was sleeping like a babe, unaware to his daughter's sorrow nor to the power rising within her


End file.
